Spitfire Date
by Hockeygirl28
Summary: This is a date Spitfire style, and of course what would be a Spitfire date without insanity? Warning Contains pranks and lots of angry superheroes and Spitfire of course. Pure insanity


**Hey guys I was feeling like doing something totally crazyX100 and it was about time for me to do some spitfire, and I had a lot of sugar today so then this story was born. My muse has recently gone insane so until his replacement gets here or he finds his sanity expect only crazy stories from me. I would like to thank the 22 people who voted on my profile.**

**I would also like to thank the people who review on every one of my stories no matter how crazy and insane they are.**

**The likelihood of me owning YJ is the same as Easter bunnies taking over the world, so no, I do not own YJ. (**cries**)**

**0o0o0o0o0o**

**A spitfire date**

Artemis couldn't wait for school to get out for the weekend; she was too excited to even focus. Wally had asked her out on a date and she couldn't stop thinking about it. She asked him what they were going to do, but he told her it was a secret so she had spent her whole day pondering on what Wally was planning to do with her. When she asked him he got this wicked smile on his face but wouldn't tell much to her dismay. The archer was on the edge of her seat staring at the hands on the clock. The moment the bell rang she was out of there and sprinted home. The only info she had about her date was to wear a stealthy outfit and to meet him in Keystone at seven. Upon entering her apartment the blonde threw her stuff on the ground and ran to her closet. She stood in front of her closet for what to seemed to be a century before deciding on a dark grey pair of cargo pants, a slightly lighter gray tank top, a black leather jacket and her black steel toed converse she got for her birthday from Robin. She tied her hair into a ponytail and put on a black hat. After she made sure her outfit was perfect enough and she was armed (as always) she said farewell to her mother and sprinted out the door to the nearest zeta tube.

When she arrived in Keystone she met Wally at a diner about a block away. When he flagged her down as she entered she found that he was also wearing all black and a mile wide grin on his face.

"So are you finally going to tell me what we're going to do?" she asked.

The speedster grinned wider, "After we eat." He said and proceeded to consume the burger in front of him.

After they were done eating they stopped by Wally's house so he could pick something up.

"So now are you going to tell me what we're doing and why we have to be dressed like this?" She asked for the umpteenth time. "And gosh why does that backpack stink so much?" she pointed to the smelly bag.

"We are going to prank the justice league." He said to excite to keep the secret any longer.

"We are going to do WHAT?" she shouted and he clamped his hands over her mouth shushing her.

"Shhhh Arty, the bat has ears every where and we can't let him know our plans." He said glancing around like any other paranoid person.

"Are you crazy?" she hissed and he got this goofy grin on his face.

"Maybe."

"So whats in the backpack?" she wondered.

"Supplies." He replied with a mischvious glint in his green eyes.

"And those include…."

"Stink bombs, whipped cream, honey, feathers, glitter, water balloons, a few bags full of dog poop, night vision binoculars, a camera, a sling shot, TP, stickers and a few other things." He said with an increasing smile. Artemis though about it for a moment and then a Cheshire grin broke out on her face.

"Are we going to prank Roy?" she questioned thinking of all the possibilities.

"We're saving the best for last." He said.

"So who's first?" she cackled.

"Flash." He said bouncing with excitement.

"One more question Baywatch."

"What?"

"Do we have an alibi?"

"Boy wonder's got it covered. As far as the league is concerned we're having dinner at some café in Paris according to the Zeta tube history." He said with a smug smile on his face.

"You thought of everything didn't you." She purred and planted a kiss on his freckled face.

0o0o0o

The couple took the zeta tube to Central and snuck up to the Allen residence. Artemis hung a water balloon on a string above the door while Wally set the paper bag full of dog poop on fire, then they sprinted across the street and hid behind some hedges. Artemis took the slingshot and fired a rock at the doorbell. She and Wally were stifling their snickers and waited for the Scarlet speedster to come to the door.

A boxer clad Barry Allen answered the door; he looked around for a second and then smelled smoke. He then looked down and saw the flaming paper bag at his feet. Without thinking he stamped the flames out with his croc-clad foot. Seconds later the pungent smell of canine feces hit his nose. He lifted up his shoe to see it coated with the repulsive substance. He turned purple with fury and started cursing at nothing in particular.

"He looks pretty mad should we cool him off?" Artemis asked.

"Do it." Wally said and Artemis took the slingshot and fired a pebble at the fragile water balloon conveniently located above the irate speedster's head. Barry was too busy yelling at the air to notice the speeding pebble fly over his head and pop the balloon above him.

"What the hell, damn kids…" the newly drenched Flash shouted and after yelling for a few more minutes until Iris forced him to come inside.

The blonde and ginger behind the bushes nearly died of silent laughter when they saw the look on the hero's face.

"So who's next?" Artemis asked gleefully.

"Green Lantern." He replied.

0oo

Then the heroes TP-d Hal's balcony and threw a stink bomb into his apartment while listening to mission impossible and continued their journey to the Hawk's house. Once they spread birdseed everywhere and put eggs all over their yard the teens headed over to Metropolis for their next big feat of hilarity.

Wally planted the hidden camera and put the flaming bag of dog poop on the man of steel's doorstep while his blonde partner in crime repelled off the side of the building and onto the Kryptonian's balcony. She waited there with a glitter a stink bomb awaiting her signal from KF.

Wally set the paper bag on fire, rang the doorbell and ran for it. Moments later Clark came to the door and smelled smoke, once he saw the bag he immediately stomped the flames out only to find his new shoes were coated dog shit. (Wolf's to be exact)

Once Wally heard Superman swearing in violent kryptonian swears and the bang of a closing door he then gave Artemis the signal. The archer grinned and chucked both bombs at the cursing alien through the open window. There was a satisfying muffled explosion and then more alien curses. She repelled up on the roof where she met Wally who was doubled over in laughter after looking at the footage from the hidden camera. Artemis soon was laughing her head off too.

After stopping for ice cream in New York the teens sat on a rooftop to enjoy their treat in private when they received a call from robin.

"Hey Rob what's up?" Wally put the phone on speaker.

"Dude what did you do to supey? He came into the cave and started yelling at us. He's covered in glitter and smells worse than a dead skunk's ass." The boy wonder informed the couple in-between cackles.

"What did he say?" Artemis asked.

"I was too busy laughing, but it was something about dishonor, the audacity of teenagers, the disrespect we are showing him and how we have no morals."

"Then what did you say?" Wally wondered.

"Nothing, Conner told him that he smelled like a muskrat shitted on a horse's ass in the middle of a sewer and then that he looked like he got caught in a fight in-between Tinker bell and Edward. Then he told him to go F*** himself." Robin boasted

"He really did that?" Artemis questioned in disbelief.

"I'm so proud…" Wally gushed with pride.

"Yes, well I gotta go, Batman is here."

"Good luck." The speedster and archer said at the same time.

"Why? He's here to congratulate us." Robin replied and hung up.

0oo0o0o

The couple saved their last two pranks of the night for Ollie and Roy. As always they saved the best for last.

They covered Ollie's car with whipped cream and then filled a few water balloons full of glitter water and placed the last flaming bag of dog poop at his door. Artemis and Wally hid in the trees in his yard armed with their watery balloons of doom.

Artemis fired the slingshot and rang the doorbell. Ollie answered it and after he saw no one he was about to close the door when he smelled smoke. He frantically tried to stamp the small fire out with his bare feet and then he felt something wet and disgustingly mushy. He saw that his feet were covered in crap and turned as red as a fire truck.

"What the f***, damn kids, damn F****** dog shit." He yelled as he cussed out the universe.

The two partners in crime then threw the balloons at the livid archer covering him in water and glitter. If Ollie wasn't mad before he was now.

"F****** little damn pieces of shit." He screamed. "I'm going to hunt you down" He vowed at the fleeing shadows.

The couple then rang the doorbell at Roy's apartment they had filled a balloon full of honey and rigged it to pop as the archer opened the door.

"F*** you!" The archer cursed as he was covered in the sticky substance and then a black blur ran by him and covered him with feathers. The pissed vigilante then grabbed the nearest weapon (an umbrella) and sprinted after Wally who was making chicken noises at him while Artemis filmed in the shadows so she could use it as black mail later.

Later that night as Wally was walking Artemis home he asked, "Did you have a good time?"

"Yes, same time next week?" she said with a huge grin that made her eyes sparkle and Wally's knees feel weak.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." He replied and pulled her into a kiss.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

**I know its insane, and there are mistakes. I have to go to bed now so REVIEW OR I WILL NOT WRITE FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK! AND I WILL UNLEASH THE WRATH OF THE ANGRY SUPERHEROES IN THIS STORY.**


End file.
